Princes and Slaves
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: Ichigo is a prince living in a kingdom divided by humans and dragons. Shiro is a dragon slave and bodyguard, bought by Ichigo on his 18th birthday. Yet Shiro harbors a secret, one that forces the two to work together to unite the kingdom. But dragons are seen as inferior to humans, and have been enslaved for centuries. How can two change the minds of many? HichiIchi crap summary
1. Chapter 1:Bought

Well this little number is all thanks to a roleplay between me and MidnightEden~! I am actually using this roleplay for two new fics, so you will see some similarities! So don't bash too hard ok? I promise not to disappoint! Have I ever let you down before? Ok, oh and by the way Shiro will sometimes speak in a foreign language...guess wat it is! If you know...you are an impossible nerd! Ok...let the story begin~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Bought<p>

A carriage stopped on the cobblestone street as rain pelted the ground. A figure climbed out, spiky orange hair bright against the grey sky. "Lord Kurosaki!" The boy turned as his father climbed out, facing a shady man as he walked towards them. "To what might I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"My son is here for a slave." He said and the man chuckled.

"Ah, well I have fresh stock, so come this way if you will!" He gestured, leading them both to a small stand, many figures drenched as rain pelted their shaking skin. The orange haired boy looked at them in disgust.

_Dragons..._ he scowled. Dragons were usually sold as slaves. They could shift into a human shape, albeit a few differences. Their ears tended to have a shell like shape, their teeth sharp fangs. Most still had horns on their heads and their nails were claw length. Tails hung limply, usually the color of their hair. He didn't want a slave, but it was a coming-of-age gift, and to refuse would be a slap to his father's face. "Dad...must I really choose?"

"Yes Ichigo. Just do it for appearance sakes ok?" He said and Ichigo sighed. Ichigo nodded and scanned the bodies carefully. Many were skinny, ribcages showing and legs shaking. As he examined them, he heard cursing and shouting.

"_Unhand i mi eich llysnafedd dynol!_" The voice was filled with anger and pain. _"Gadewch i mi fynd, neu arall!_" There it sounded panicked. Ichigo walked over and stared in shock. A pure white human, or more like dragon in human shape, was struggling against the seki seki bonds cuffing his wrists. He began to curse in dragon tongue and flailed. Ichigo stared in awe. The dragon was pure, snowy white, from head to toe. His hair was filthy, but it was long and silverish white, flat against his head due to the rain. Eye like dark golden suns burned with anger, disgust and panic flashed to Ichigo, surrounded in a pool of black ebony. His entire body was naked, showing off his still muscular, lithe frame. Both the slaver and dragon froze when Ichigo approached.

"How much is this one?" He asked. Golden eyes went wide as the slaver approached. "I want him."

"My young lord he isn't for sale." He said. "He hasn't been properly broken, and may cause harm. Plus, the sekiseki marks are not in place yet." Sekiseki was an odd stone with magical properties, usually against dragons. It could seal them in human form, or be used to kill them, more often than not in painful ways. "We cannot sell him yet."

"I'm more than capable of handling him...and we have a good slaver at home. I want him, that's that." He said. The man bowed and kicked the pale dragon from behind, making him yelp and fall into some mud. Ichigo knelt down and lifted a pale chin, golden eyes glaring angrily. "Do you have a name creature?"

"Fuck y-" He harsh smack to his cheek had him yelping in pain, glaring furiously. "Shirosaki Ogichi...master." He spat angrily. Ichigo yanked him to his feet as a man brought forward a black poker, glowing a faint blue. Ichigo hissed as it marked his skin and watched as the dragon howled in pain as the poker then rested against his face. Three red lines appeared on their cheeks, Ichigo's on his right and the dragon's on his left. The dragon panted heavily, eyes hazed slightly with pain. "I hate you."

"I do not ask for your favor." He shrugged. They dragged him to the carriage, and as soon as the door was shut Ichigo draped a blanket over shaking shoulders. "I don't want you getting sick."

"And I don't want yer fucking pity..." He growled, but held the blanket closer. "So what are ya gonna use me for eh _Master_? A servant? A fuck toy? A-" A hand gripped his hair as he glared daggers at Ichigo's father.

"Hold your tongue slave." He said calmly, yet Ichigo heard the anger in his tone. Ichigo sighed and kept silent the rest of the ride. When they climbed out, the dragon stared in awe at the large castle.

"This is my home." He said, ushering Shiro along.

* * *

><p>"So...you need a bath and...umm..."<p>

"Not exactly prepared are ya, _dynol ifanc_." The dragon chuckled, standing in the center of Ichigo's bedroom. He still had the blanket around his shoulders, his tail swaying lightly from side to side.

"Shut up. I'm trying to think." He snapped. "I'm not calling you by your full name..."

"Shiro then. I prefer it...unless ya don't care what I want." Shiro scowled, his shell like ears laying flat.

"No...I like it. We'll do that. And please just call me Ichigo." He said. Shiro scoffed and turned to the side. "Ok...you're around my size..." He dug through his clothes and pulled out some plain clothes, beige pants and grey shirt. "Here, I use this when I sneak out: dress in these." He handed them to Shiro and Shiro took them slowly. He shed the blanket and turned around. "H-hey! Not in here!"

"_Rydych baban virgin dwp. Yr ydym yn y un rhyw. Pam mor swil?"_ Shiro mumbled and Ichigo turned and scowled. "Sorry, I prefer speaking in the tongue of my kin."

"Well, please don't all the time. You'll be staying in my room." Shiro cocked his head to the side in confusion. "You're my personal servant, but also my bodyguard. I am the prince here after all..."

"Not some sex slave?" Ichigo blinked at the slightly hopeful tone.

"No, I would never do that!" Ichigo said and Shiro sighed. _Relief?_

"Fine...where do I sleep Master? I am tired...or do you wish me to do things for you?" He looked to the floor and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Follow me ok?" He led Shiro to a small bed off to the side of his own large one. It was decent sized and Shiro was slightly surprised. "My father isn't happy about this...me treating you this way. But I refused otherwise."

"...You are an odd human." He mumbled and curled up on the bed, falling asleep near instantly.

"You're welcome...ungrateful asshole..." He mumbled and left the room.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 end<p>

Well ok I lied. Technically he will be speaking two languages, you'll see. Guess rhe first one~!

_Unhand i mi eich llysnafedd dynol_- Unhand me you human scum!

Gadewch i mi fynd, neu arall!"- Let me go or else!

_dynol ifanc_- young human

_Rydych baban virgin dwp. Yr ydym yn y un rhyw. Pam mor swil_- You stupid virgin baby. We are the same sex. Why so shy?


	2. Chapter 2: Slavery

Well StrawbrryX3 got it right, Shiro is speaking Welsh! To any uber nerd, the Elves in Lord of the Rings...mostly speak Quenya, which Tolkien created from studying Welsh. :3 Well we shall carry on!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Slavery<p>

At first, Shiro thought the family that had bought him would be kind, but it turned out that his assumptions were wrong. The master of the household was a harsh, cruel man that enjoyed having him beaten, and as for the one who purchased him...he gave him the cold shoulder. _"Wyf am fod yn rhad ac am ddim ..."_ He whispered, staring out the window in a moment of free time.

"Will you please quit speaking gibberish? It's grating on the ears..." Shiro turned and scowled at Ichigo, whom was sitting on the bed.

_It's as if his personality was a mask...or is_ this _the mask?_ He wondered. He couldn't help but try to read his new master. "It is not gibberish! To many of my kind, the language _you_ speak is gibberish."

"My language is _normal_."

"But your kind invaded our lands, where my language is normal...then again they have blended together...even some humans can speak dragon tongue." Shiro explained. "It is difficult for humans to pronounce correctly however." He felt Ichigo's eyes on him and grinned mischievously.

"I bet I could do it." He said, his voice full of confidence.

"Oh really? Then repeat this: _Yr wyf yn Ichigo, dynol dwp_."

"What does that mean? I have a feeling I know what _dynol_ means now..." Ichigo mumbled. He sighed and did his best, but Shiro laughed at the accent. "What?!"

"Too nasal and you didn't roll yer tongue." He chuckled. "Nice try however."

"Tsk, scolded by garbage..." Ichigo huffed and looked at him. "Go clean my bath and prepare it." He saw Shiro's face, once warm and comfortable, now harden and gold eyes go cold.

"As you wish...master." He growled and walked briskly off. Ichigo placed his book down and frowned. He watched and listened quietly to Shiro hum as he cleaned and filled the tub with hot water.

_He's a strange dragon..._he thought._ He hates me, I can tell. But he seems...tired. And he speaks almost as if he's higher than me._

"Your bath is ready master." Shiro walked in and bowed, flinching slightly.

"You disobeyed again." Ichigo stated, walking forward to check Shiro's back. Shiro flinched before shrugging. "Why do you do this?"

"Why do you care?" Shiro countered, turning around and pinning Ichigo with his golden gaze. Ichigo didn't reply, simply turned Shiro around and saw the cuts and gashes left from a whip with spikes. "This is nothing to me. I have endured far worse." Ichigo looked up to see pain flash briefly in Shiro's eyes before they hardened and moved aside. "I will guard the door. Call if you need me master." He said before shutting the door, leaving Ichigo in the bathroom.

_Yup...strange indeed..._Ichigo thought and sighed.

* * *

><p>Shiro stood outside the door and sighed. <em>Three months here...and I cannot figure him out.<em> He thought. _I can tell there is something...unsettling in his heart, a deep scar._ _And he has this look in his eyes when he looks my way..._ He clenched his chest as his heart beat rapidly. _We dragons...such creatures bound by fate we are..._He closed his eyes, listening to the heartbeat of the boy behind the door._ Ichigo...have you not noticed? Our heartbeats oddly match...a sign of our bound fate._

"Shirosaki, bring me a towel please! I forgot one!" Ichigo called from behind the door. Shiro sighed and shook his head.

_Though how we are bound..._yn ddirgelwch i mi_._ "Yes master!" He called. He walked to the closet and pulled out a nice, fluffy white towel. He opened the door and hung the towel on his white tail, slipping it in. He didn't feel the towel lift off his tail and he opened the door. His eyes widened as he saw Ichigo. His bare body was lithe and toned well, the only flaw was a burn mark on his chest, a mark Shiro recognized. _Dragon fire marks..._

"H-hey! Get the fuck out!" Ichigo shouted and shoved him out the door. Shiro stumbled and fell as he stood outside the door, stunned.

"Dragon's fire..." He frowned. "I see...so that's why he hates us." He sighed and stood up, brushing off his white pants. "I feel your pain as well, Ichigo Kurosaki." He said outside the door. "You are not alone in your suffering."

* * *

><p>Shiro sat out in the sun as he watched Ichigo play with his little sister, Karin. They were playing hide-and-seek. He looked up at the lovely blue sky and sighed in content. "I'm glad to be outdoors." He said. "<em>Mae'r haul yn wirioneddol wych heddiw ..."<em>

"Um...mister Shiro?" Shiro turned to see Karin's twin, Yuzu, look at him with big eyes. In her hands was a small instrument. "Can you...play the ocarina?" She asked. Shiro smiled kindly and took the small, red instrument from her hands. "It's made of unicorn bones! My Papa said that they make the best ones."

"Indeed they make a beautiful sound _un bach_." He said and brought it to his lips and began to play. The sound floated on the peaceful breeze, making Ichigo stop and turn their way. He wanted to stop Shiro, seeing Yuzu so close, but as he watched, he couldn't help but feel at ease.

_He isn't like others of his kind...sure he hates being a slave...but he's so kind to my sisters...and much nicer to me than I deserve..._He thought and frowned._ Perhaps...I should treat him a little better._ When he finished, Yuzu and Karin, who had walked up behind Yuzu, we clapping in happiness. Ichigo walked over and sat next to Shiro, a smile on his face. "Can you play more? Do you know more songs?" He asked.

"Umm...yes master." Shiro nodded, his face slightly red and flustered. "Do you command me to play more?"

"No...but I will ask you. Please? Play another tune for us?" he asked. Shiro's eyes widened in shock before a soft, tiny smile appeared on his lips. Ichigo instantly decided that his smile was nice and warm.

"Very well...Ichigo." He said before putting the instrument to his lips and the sound of the music swirled around the family.

* * *

><p>Up on the castle rafters, two cloak clad figures watched them. "They are guarded by that White Dragon."<p>

"White...thought they were wiped out. Apparently not." The other said.

"Killing them all will be difficult. But we can still do it. Three days time." The two looked at each other and nodded before disappearing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 end<p>

I know, a little short. But hey...a little stuff happened yes? For those who don't know, yes I am thinking of Ocarina of Time lol So review?

Welsh Translkations~! :D

_Wyf am fod yn rhad ac am ddim_- I want to be free...

_Yr wyf yn Ichigo, dynol dwp_- I'm Ichigo, a stupid human

yn ddirgelwch i mi- I don't know

_Mae'r haul yn wirioneddol wych heddiw _-The sun is nice today

_un bach_- little one


	3. Chapter 3: Scars

Ok now we're here again. Oh, and for those of you who have confidence in their drawing skills, pm me for a contest explanation~! :3 Anyways, here's the next chappie~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Scars<p>

Ichigo was sitting in his room studying when a knock was heard. "Shiro?" He got up and opened the door, seeing Shiro standing in the doorway. "Hey you ok?"

"I'm fine." He said, pushing past Ichigo and laying on his own, smaller bed. Ichigo walked over, seeing Shiro's odd ears droop and his tail hanging limply to the side. "What do you need _meistr_?" He asked, his voice trembling ever so slightly.

"Shiro...did you disobey again?" He asked, pushing to see his back. Blood soaked his pale shirt and he gasped. "Shiro you need to stop."

"I'm not disobeying." He growled. "Your slavers just enjoy tormenting me...seeing as I'm the last White Dragon, you _hurtyn_." He glared at Ichigo, but it held no heat. Ichigo had him remove his shirt and he saw the deep marks and frowned.

_These are much deeper than I thought. How can he stand all this pain and shrug it off?_ He wondered. He then summoned a servant to clean him off and he watched, now unable to study. Once he was wrapped up, Shiro turned slowly and stared at Ichigo. "What?"

"Why did you have a servant help me? I disobeyed remember?"

"True...but..." _He's been real nice...and his eyes..."_Your eyes showed that you were in pain...and I didn't like it." He admitted. "I don't know why to be honest...that's the best reason I could come up with." He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his orange hair. "I don't understand myself..." He jolted when a pale hand touched his cheek. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm..." He looked into Ichigo's eyes and smirked. "Yer eyes..._eu bod yn hardd_."

"What?"

"They're expressive, despite being a simple, common color." He explained. "Many humans try to hide their feelings from my kind, scared that we can do something to them. Some can...but I can't. Your emotions show clearly in your eyes."

"What do you see then big shot?" Shiro chuckled and stared for a moment.

"Confusion...a hint of regret. And...pain." He said and Ichigo flinched as his thumb stroked his cheek gently. "Something happened to you...something painful. Does it have to do with your sc-"

"Enough." Ichigo said harshly, shoving Shiro aside. Shiro grunted in pain and he felt a small hint of regret before touching the mark on his cheek. Shiro flinched and hissed as a burning sensation filled his very soul. "Do not speak about that."

"...I saw them though. Dragon Fire leaves horrible marks that-gyah!" He howled when the burn increased. He was left panting as Ichigo walked past, leaving him alone. Shiro panted and slowly sat up. He nodded to himself and decided to try something. "We're not so different...we each have our scars."

* * *

><p>"That idiot...why did he do that?" Ichigo huffed, stomping down the hallways angrily. "Stupid fool...he thinks he knows me?" He sat in the garden as the sun began setting. He traced the spot he sat next to idly, where Shiro had sat the day before and played him and his sisters songs. "Why?" He closed his eyes and remembered seeing Shiro as he had spoken to him, his own golden eyes filled with a hidden pain. <em>Would it make me a hypocrite...if I asked him why his eyes were so pained?<em> he wondered to himself, pulling at the soft grass.

_It's not like I'm overly curious...but I saw his scars and..._ He flinched when he remembered that Shiro had seen his too. "Perhaps I was too judgmental...after all I've been such a dick, but he's been so...nice about it. Grumpy sure, but nice."

"Ichigo?" He turned to see his little sister Yuzu approach him, her brown eyes filled with concern. "Have you seen Shiro?"

"Hmm? I suspect he's resting now...why?"

"I wanted him to give me lessons! But...when I went to your room he wasn't there..." She frowned. Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed and he closed his eyes. "Please Ichigo? What if...he's in trouble?"

"Ok..." He sighed and stood up, petting his sister's head. "I'll go see what I can do ok?"

* * *

><p>Shiro groaned as he was kicked, the booted foot hitting his chest. "Ngh...if your prince knew of this-"<p>

"He'd let it continue if he believed that you were disobedient." One guardsman said. Shiro closed his eyes and yelped when a cut was kicked, fresh blood soaking his bandages. Shiro couldn't hold back as another whimper slipped past his lips. He was then grabbed and his pants were stripped away.

"N...no..." He tried to struggle, but his wounds weakened his strength and more men pinned him down. "No...stop!" He felt himself being torn from the inside and he screamed, painful tears falling from his eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?!" All the men stopped and turned to see Ichigo standing at the entrance to the cell, arms crossed and brown eyes hard as steel. "Explain yourselves...now!" The soldiers got up and left Shiro on the cold floor, whimpering and curling up tightly.

"W-well you see sir-" The soldier who had been attempting to rape him began to stammer. "Your Majesty he was talking trash and-"

"Silence!" Ichigo's voice was loud and harsh. "If any one outside these walls knew of your acts, the whole Royal Family would be suspected of...unnecessary acts of punishment." He growled. "If any Dragon sympathizers heard of this, it could rouse others into revolt. As guards of this castle, you should never, ever use rape as a form of punishment!"

"But Sire-"

"I said silence!" Ichigo snarled, brown eyes buirning with rage. "The Dragon had been healing!" He stormed over to Shiro. "He is my personal guard. To endanger his health is to endanger my safety...and you know how my Father takes such things..." The other men swallowed nervously. Although Ichigo's father had been kind in the past, ever since his mother died he had become harsh, especially towards any form of threat to his family. "If I hear you mistreating my slave again, I will report this to my Father...understand?!" The men nodded. "Begone then!" The men left quickly and Ichigo turned to Shiro, his eyes softening. "I'm so sorry..." Shiro nodded before passing out. Ichigo lifted him carefully and took him back to his room. He laid him down gently and began to dress his wounds himself. _If I had known...this never would have happened! Shiro...what happened to make them do such horrid things?_

* * *

><p>When Shiro woke up, he saw Ichigo redressing his bandages. "What...are you doing?" He asked.<p>

"Redressing your wounds...I asked how and the nurse showed me." Ichigo explained, continuing his task. "Look...about earlier-"

"Don't mention it...I let them drag me off."

"You're injured and tired...I hardly call that 'letting them'." Ichigo said. Shiro snorted and sighed softly. "I won't say anything about what I had seen...but do they...do this a lot?"

"Yes...I'm used to it though." Shiro commented coolly. Ichigo stared at him in shock. "What? It's been going on since I was small."

"R...really?" he mumbled. "Our men...do that?"

"Just like us, humans can be wicked too." He spat. "I've seen mothers raped in front of their young, babies skewered on swords or stomped...my entire village, destroyed, save I." He said, his golden eyes filled with agony.

"Your village?"

"Yes. My village was the last home of White Dragons, the most powerful of Dragonkind." He explained. "Men came one day and...slaughtered everyone. I was hidden because of my bloodline." Shiro trembled and rubbed his arms slowly. "For Dragons...I'm royalty."

"You...you what?!" Ichigo stammered in surprise. "Royalty?! But that's-"

"The truth. This land belonged to Dragons, but your family and their armies invaded over 4,000 years before...it hasn't been the same since. But my bloodline has been preserved and protected." He flinched when Ichigo took a wet cloth to his legs and began to gently scrub his entrance. "Ngh..."

"I'm sorry to hear all of this...I truly am." He admitted. He looked around and sighed. "My mother was killed by a Dragon. I was seven and...it attacked and killed her for no reason. She was sweet and gentle...she didn't deserve it!" He gripped the cloth tightly. "The fires were strong and burned me...and as you know Dragon Fire burns doesn't heal until the emotional scar does..." He felt a gentle hand on his cheek and he looked up to see Shiro staring at him with gentle eyes. "Shirosaki-"

"You and I are oddly similar, huh?" He said. Ichigo's heart beat rapidly. "Perhaps...you can...change things..." He watched Shiro's hand tremble. "Ichigo..._i feddwl_ fi yn _hoffi_ _i chi_." He then fell unconscious. Ichigo sighed and held his pale hand.

"Yeah...maybe we are similar..." He admitted.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 end<p>

So it looks like they may be getting along hmm? :D Dun worry story picks up next chapter~!

Welsh Translations~! :3

_meistr_- Master

..._eu bod yn hardd_- they're beautiful

_i feddwl_ fi yn _hoffi_ _i chi_- I think I like you


	4. Chapter 4: Escape

Ok and now we have this. Get a tissue. :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Escape<p>

The two figures looked around in the dark. "We strike tomorrow night, after the ball, understood?" One said and the other nodded. "They will have guests leaving and guards escorting the rich...less interference." The two vanished just as Shiro began to walk through the gardens.

"Hmmm..._Mae'n noson hyfryd tu allan_." He sighed, smiling and sitting beneath a tree. He pulled the ocarina out and began to play gently. He turned when he sensed Ichigo's presence. "Sorry, did I disturb you?"

"No, but you should be resting. You're still...recovering." Ichigo said softly. Shiro smiled gently and patted the grass next to him. Ichigo joined him and sat down, shivering lightly. "Getting cool out huh?"

"Fall is surely on its way." Shiro agreed with a smile. "I love the colors...the reds and oranges." He sighed and closed his eyes. "I simply love fall."

"Me too..." Ichigo smiled and sat a bit closer. Shiro looked at him and he turned away. "Umm...I wanted to apologize for what they had done and-"

"You already have..._eich Mawrhydi_." Shiro smiled. Ichigo looked at him and grinned.

"Thank you..._fy gwarcheidwad."_ Shiro looked at him stunned. "I've been studying your language...how did it sound?"

"Boorish, preventable, and you speak it through your nose." He chuckled. "But so far fairly decent."

"Thanks." Ichigo nodded and stood up and stretched. "Well, shall we head inside? We have a long day tomorrow."

"We?"

"Yes, you have to attend the ball as well." Shiro coughed and Ichigo looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I uhh...I am afraid I cannot dance well..." Shiro blushed darkly and Ichigo felt something churn in his chest at the slight pink across his face. Ichigo laughed and the pale dragon scowled. "What?"

"Shiro, you may not really dance at all." Ichigo explained. "However if you wish to try, there will be plenty of men and women." When the dragon still gave him a confused stare he sighed. "This is what my father calls an 'Open Romance' ball. Those who prefer the same sex may dance freely without discrimination...and so may their servants."

"So it's basically a homosexual dance?"

"U-ummm yes...but I wouldn't say it like that." Ichigo scratched his head. "You can watch the dancing too, so long as you keep your eyes on me and my sisters, ok?" Ichigo walked back inside and Shiro chuckled.

"I may have fun at this dance." He mused and headed inside as well.

* * *

><p>Ichigo greeted the guests kindly as they trickled in, the guests in turn bowing and thanking him and his father. He heard giggling and turned to see his sisters run up in their soft, pink and red ball gowns. "Ichigo! Do we look pretty?"<p>

"Yuzu, you both look adorable. Any man would be delighted to dance with you." He chuckled, kneeling down and hugging them.

"I hate dresses." Karin complained and Ichigo chuckled.

"Oh well, it's just for tonight." He smiled.

"Oh! Have you seen Shiro Ichigo? I know he isn't supposed to show himself much...but...I want to dance with him!" Yuzu said excitedly. "He was practicing all day!" Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to picture it, chuckling lightly at the idea of him tripping up. "Oh! Shiro over here!" Ichigo looked up and nearly gasped.. Shiro was wearing a pure white tuxedo, his long white hair in a pony tail, tied with a black ribbon and he smiled, golden eyes filled with excitement. Ichigo felt funny as he looked at Shiro.

_He's handsome..._he thought, and almost scolded himself but changed his mind. _No, he really is...denying it would be pointless._

"Good evening princess." He smiled. "I think I overheard you saying you wanna dance?"

"Yes! Please lead the way." She giggled and Shiro took her small gloved hand, walking into the thick crowd. Although his tail was still visible, he kept it still and his long nails were human sized. Ichigo smiled and watched them dance, the albino dragon smiling as he went.

"He is a rather good servant." Ichigo turned to see his father and nodded. "I am rather surprised at how kind he is, especially after everything he has suffered."

"I think...he has a hope for humans...that perhaps our two species can live in peace together...I hope for the same, but-"

"The death of Masaki still weighs heavily upon your heart." Ichigo nodded and looked down. "Ichigo...not all dragons are evil...same as not all humans are good. I have made a grave mistake in tightening the slavery laws on his kind...I plan to abolish the laws." Ichigo looked at him with wider eyes.

"But Father-"

"Ichigo, look at him over there." Ichigo nodded and saw Shiro. Although he appeared to be happy, Ichigo could see others glaring at him with hate and disgust. It wasn't unnoticed by Shiro, who was dancing a bit stiffly, and avoiding others. "We all know now how kind he is to your sisters, how tolerant he is of me and how accepting he is of you. Does he deserve the stares? The disgust?"

"...No." He said and walked over, tapping Shiro's shoulder. "Excuse me...but I want to dance with you."

"Are-are you sure?" Shiro asked. Ichigo nodded and Shiro kissed Yuzu's hand. "It was a pleasure milady."

"Pleasure here as well." She beamed and ran off. Shiro then turned and took Ichigo's hands.

"You lead?"

"No. Go ahead and lead." Ichigo smiled at Shiro's wide eyes. Their dance then began, a slow waltz across the floor. Onlookers parted as they moved. "You dance rather well."

"I picked up from watching others and practiced as much as I could yesterday." Shiro explained. "By the way, you look rather handsome." Ichigo's face turned bright pink and he coughed nervously. "Something the matter?"

"I-I could say the same for you." He whispered. Shiro chuckled lightly and their dance continued in silence. Shiro gazed at Ichigo, thinking the young man handsome and graceful. When the music ceased, they were both surprised at the applause they had received. Shiro let him go and their moment was over. "Wait, Shiro." Ichigo grabbed his hand. "Thank you...it was nice." Shiro's eyes widened before he smiled kindly.

"My pleasure, your Majesty." He said before leaving the room. Ichigo touched his hand where just moments ago a gentle, pale hand had been before.

_Shiro...I wish I could understand you better...I want to._ He thought with a gentle smile.

* * *

><p>Shiro was wandering around that night when it happened. All guests had left, the castle quiet as the residents slept on. He could smell smoke and he locked up. "Shit..." He ran down the halls as fast as he could, but was blocked by some guards. "Out of my way! The prince and princesses-"<p>

"Are going to die and we won't let you pass." Shiro frowned before allowing white flames to circle his hands. "You do not scare us."

"Then you are a fool." Shiro snarled and flung his arms, the fire shooting out and melting through the men's armor. _Two down..._ he thought and leapt over another one, his tail wrapping around the man's sword and yanking it from his hands. He tossed it aside and then yelped when an arrow went through his shoulder. "Ngh!"

"Not so tough as a human huh?" The knight taunted. Shiro glared at him before fire wrapped around his tail and slammed down on him, killing the man.

"No yer not." He hissed and ran down the halls, making it to the girl's room. He bent down and felt a sob choke him when he felt no pulse from the little girls. He closed their half open eyes and made a soft prayer and ran off to Ichigo's room. He opened the door and saw a figure about to stab him through the chest. He bolted and tackled the man to the ground. The loud sound of metal hitting the floor made Ichigo jolt awake and he coughed. The masked figure ran and tackled Shiro down, grabbing the arrow still in his shoulder and dug it in deeper. Shiro howled in pain and clawed at the hand digging into his wounded shoulder. Shiro snarled, fangs bared as he tried to get free. The man above suddenly jerked, a sword through his chest and he turned, seeing Ichigo.

"Never...turn your back." Ichigo said and yanked the sword out and the man fell limp. He helped Shiro up and he helped him remove the arrow. "What's going on?!"

"Betrayal. We need to leave, now-" Shiro shielded Ichigo as burning rubble collapsed near them. "Shit..."

"How do we escape? The whole place is collapsing!" Ichigo shouted as they left the room. Shiro looked down the hall and saw a large, glass stained window and smirked.

"Ichigo...do you trust me?" He asked. Ichigo nodded anxiously. "Then you need to let me shift."

"What?!"

"Come on." He grabbed Ichigo's arm and ran down the hall, and smashed through the window. They toppled through the air, the sea roaring below them as they fell. "Let me shift!" He shouted through the air. Ichigo tried to reach for his tattoo but as they fell he lost his breath and passed out. "Shit!" Shiro closed his eyes and tried to shift without him. He felt pain shoot through his entire body as it shifted, as if trying hard to change with chains bounding his body. After finally shifting he gripped Ichigo gently in his talons and flew out, his large white body blending in with the fog of the sea. The last masked assassin saw him and fired an arrow and he howled as it struck his chest, but he refused to stop. He turned around to see the castle collapsing and he let out a cry of sadness. "No..." He looked down at Ichigo, unconscious in his hold and he sighed. "Looks like we are both orphans now..."

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 end<p>

Sorry if it's a bit short. I'm moving again (aka stepdad sucks and is selling the house, meaning I am, once again, getting kicked out) and I will be without the net...maybe. I may be moving in with my Mom, who has internet for a bit, but after that I won't have any. I'm at least getting my own place, and internet is right on my list.

Anywho, review pwease~! Also, I snuck a Disney movie line in here. You find it, you get virtual cookie. :3

Welsh translations~! :D

_Mae'n noson hyfryd tu allan_- It's a beautiful night out

_eich Mawrhydi_- Your Majesty

_fy gwarcheidwad_- my Guardian


	5. Chapter 5: On The Run

Now we do this one! Also, the line was from Atlantis, the Disney movie. It was when Shiro was describing his accent.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:On the run<p>

Ichigo stirred as a fire crackled gently next to him. He heard Shiro groaning in pain and looked up. He was human again, holding his chest. He sat up and Shiro turned to him, looking haggard and streaks down his cheeks to show he had been crying. "You're awake. _Diolchwch i'r duwiau uchod ..."_

"Yeah...did I worry you?" Ichigo asked. He remembered the night before and looked around frantically. "Wait...where are we?"

"We are in the Deep Woods, roughly 55 miles from the castle." Shiro said and grunted in pain. Ichigo looked down as Shiro got closer. "I'm so-" His hand was smacked away, brown eyes hard and angry, glistening with unshed tears.

"You're sorry?! Why didn't you save my sisters?!" Ichigo tackled him angrily to the ground. "Why me and not them?!"

"I went there but they were gone already!" He snapped. "I ran as fast as I could-"

"You didn't run enough!" Ichigo punched Shiro in the face angrily until he heard Shiro sob and he stopped. He saw pain in golden eyes, but also disappointment and hidden, long buried pain. "Sh...Shiro I-"

"You think you are the only one to lose a family?" Shiro growled and shoved Ichigo off. "I lost my family and village! Because of your army they died, yet I never held it against you or your sisters! I ran to them, but they had died...at least unaware of what happened." He coughed and hit his knees, gripping his chest as it bled. Ichigo was next to him in a heartbeat. He slumped against Ichigo.

"You're hurt..." He tore some of his sleeve and wrapped it around Shiro after removing the dragon's shirt. He winced upon seeing red marks all over his body. Shiro's body trembled when they glowed. "You shifted without consent..."

"If...if I had not...we would have perished in the sea." He said and coughed. "I cannot heal quickly..."

"Then let me help. I learned more from the nurses at the castle." He said and laid Shiro down, working quietly on cleaning and dressing the wound. "You may have an infection, but since we're far away from the castle, we should be safe here." Ichigo said.

"The woods here welcome me." Shiro said. "I lived here...for a long time, in hiding before I was kidnapped."

"I'm sorry I got mad at you...I just...can't believe they're gone..." Ichigo sat down and felt a hand touch his.

"_Boed i'r duwiau yn cymryd eu hysbryd ac yn rhoi heddwch a chynhesrwydd tragwyddol __iddynt_." Shiro said before falling asleep. Ichigo felt his forehead and frowned, reaching over and placing a cool towel on his head.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

><p>Come morning, Shiro had fallen into a feverish state. Ichigo had moved them to a cave nearby, trying to remember what certain plants had looked like. "Ngh...too hot..."<p>

"You've got a fever." Ichigo said quietly, dabbing the wet towel to his head. He had cleaned and dressed the wounds again, since they had stopped bleeding. There was a nearby village, and he had snuck into homes in the village, taking supplies. _Granted...I'm a prince, I shouldn't be stealing...but we're fugitives now._ He had looked around and listened to gossip, frowning when he had heard that his entire family had been murdered on false charges of treason. _I need to get home somehow...clear our names!_ He heard Shiro groan and checked the dressing. "You're gonna be fine..."

"I...I'm sorry." Ichigo's brown eyes widened when feverish gold eyes turned to him. "I...couldn't save them...I failed...them to..." He whispered.

"Stop it. I should have been more considerate of your feelings." Ichigo said, fixing a small cup of water and placing it against dry, pale lips. Shiro drank it slowly, coughing a bit.

"Thank you..." Ichigo froze a little and smiled gently. Shiro slumped back into unconsciousness and Ichigo watched him sleep. Despite the fever, Shiro seemed content. Ichigo leaned down slowly, planting a chaste kiss to his hot forehead. He then laid down next to Shiro and was a bit surprised when Shiro curled closer, seeking comfort.

"Sleep well ok?" Ichigo fell asleep easily. When he did wake up, Shiro was at the front of the cave, bringing in fish. "Are you sure you should be up and about?"

"Dragons recover very quickly, albeit I will admit it would have taken longer, if it weren't for you." Shiro said, skinning the fish. "Hungry?"

"Famished." Ichigo sat up and sat patiently as Shiro finished, handing him a cooked fish on a stick. Ichigo ate slowly, sighing at the taste. "It's real good!"

"Thanks. I found some wild seasoning, so it helped." Shiro smiled warmly. "So...what do you want to do Ichigo?" Shiro asked. Ichigo stopped eating and sighed, looking at the fire.

"I want to avenge my family...and fulfill my dad's wish to free dragons." Shiro gave him a wide eyed stare. "Father told me the night of the Dance."

"He...wants us freed?"

"Yes. He said that you helped change his mind." He said and smirked as Shiro blushed a bit. "And...because I passed out, you had to force shift and it's causing you pain. I want this removed."

"We'll need a skilled wizard for that." Shiro said. "It's very potent magic."

"I was told that before I bought you." Ichigo nodded. "First we need to-" They both locked up as voices drifted nearby. "Shit...we gotta hide!" Shiro took their small camp, spreading it around and making sure it was almost impossible to tell. He then grabbed Ichigo and hid behind a large boulder. They heard the soldiers laughing get louder and hid closer to each other.

"So all of the royal family is dead?"

"Nah, no way! Heard maybe one of them may still be alive-" Shiro rushed out and knocked the men out, then checked their armor.

"We can use this for now until we get some more comfortable clothes." He said, stripping the armor off slowly. He laid the men off to the side and slid into the armor. He watched Ichigo hide behind the boulder and put it on. "You are a prude." He chuckled.

"I prefer privacy, so excuse me!" Ichigo came out and brushed the armor off. "There...we look so...boring."

"Boring enough to blend in. C'mon we gotta go." Shiro took his hand and ran. "I know of a place we can go...but you need to behave."

"Where?"

"Dragon Sanctuary."

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 end<p>

May be a little odd, but I thought it was ok. :3 So review~? Also for others I has new fic! Fate's Unfortunate Son! Go see?

Wels Translations~! :3

_Diolchwch i'r duwiau uchod _- Thank the Gods Above

_Boed i'r duwiau yn cymryd eu hysbryd ac yn rhoi heddwch a chynhesrwydd tragwyddol __iddynt_- May the gods take their spirits and give them eternal peace and warmth


	6. Chapter 6: On The Way

Whew I have a request for an update on dis one so I do it~! :3

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: On The Way<p>

Ichigo followed Shiro as they traveled through the forest, their armor clanking in the otherwise quiet surroundings._ A dragon sanctuary? Does a place like that really exist?_ He wondered.

"We should probably stop in a village for the night...and hide yer hair." Shiro said, moving Ichigo from his thoughts. "That way we're well rested and, maybe, I can shift and fly us there faster."

"Hide my hair?"

"Yes _tywysog __ifanc_." He said. "You're too easy to recognize."

"S-so are you!"

"I wasn't with you for long, so my identity is most likely unknown." Ichigo huffed and pouted, Shiro chuckling at the sight. "Don't pout...it's cute looking." Ichigo's face turned red and he laughed. "You're so easy to mess with."

"Shut up!" Ichigo huffed and stomped forward.

"W-Wait stop! There's a-" Shiro watched as Ichigo tripped a small trap, a rope circling his foot and sending him up in the air, hanging him upside down. "Trap..."

"Ugh this is just great!" Ichigo struggled in the trap, trying to get down. "Can you do something?"

"I could try to burn the rope...but my flames are strong and I may burn your leg with it." Shiro sighed. Shiro heard hoof beats and drew his sword, ready for the owners of the trap. He just barely blocked a spear being thrown at him and then stopped another from piercing his neck. He stared into gray eyes of a centaur, slightly in shock. "A centaur?! I thought you all had migrated from these lands..." She withdrew her spear and stared at Shiro.

"You...are a White Dragon." The centaur stood down and kneeled. "Your Highness, I-"

"Shiro? Mind having her cut me dow-" Ichigo gulped as a spear was held to his throat.

"Silence human! Or your next breath will be your last!"

"Please don't threaten the young prince." Shiro said. "And yes, please let him down." The centaur cut Ichigo down and Shiro caught him, placing him on the ground gently. "There...feel better?"

"Much." He huffed, brushing himself off.

"You Highness, what are you doing with this imposter prince?" The centaur asked. Before Ichigo could retort, he stepped forward.

"Please, help us find a place to rest and I will explain everything."

* * *

><p>"So that's what happened?" The centaur asked, passing around a bowl of apples. Ichigo and Shiro both took one and ate slowly. "I am deeply sorry for your loss young man."<p>

"It's Ichigo."

"I...Itsygo?" The centaur cocked her head and chuckled. "Such a funny name." Shiro chuckled at Ichigo's obviously annoyed face. "Anyways, I am sorry for earlier Itsygo. I was simply hunting, hoping for a deer."

"No it's my fault." Ichigo said, surprising the young centurion woman. "I should've listened to Shiro."

"You refer to his first name or nickname I should say, so casually. Are you two a mated pair?" Both Ichigo and Shiro turned beet red and shook their heads quickly.

"H-hell no!"

"No way!" The centaur laughed at their obvious embarrassment.

"Sorry, I was kidding. Anyways, my name is Neliel Tu Odershvank. But you both can call me Nel." She nodded her head. "So you wish to rest with my tribe tonight?"

"We are on our way to Sanctuary." Shiro explained. "But also, we need to find someone to remove these bindings from me." Nel took his pale hand and observed the markings carefully.

"These marks cannot be removed by normal means. Who had these placed on you?" She asked.

"I did...but my Father showed me how." Ichigo said. Nel glared at him but remained silent. "I'm sorry...this whole thing is a mess and I didn't want him hurt..."

"Well these markings are very...unique. There is only one way to remove these." Shiro and Ichigo cocked their heads.

"How so?"

"...By admitting your love to the other."

* * *

><p>A tall, brown haired man walked in the quiet, obsidian hallways of an old, abandoned castle. "So then the last White Dragon has been found after all..." He whispered. "The White Prince...Ogichi Shirosaki Zangetsu." He chuckled to himself, hands sliding on large handles and opening two doors, once majestic and now decrepit with age and evil. "It has been awhile since I last heard that name..."<p>

"My Lord, we found the bodies of the royal human family, but the Prince is still missing." A hooded man said, his voice monotone.

"Ah, then Shirosaki must have escaped with him." The man sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Together they are troublesome. I need to be rid of them both." He walked slowly up a staircase, and reached out for a large, magnificent throne, blackened by his own tainted soul. "But I need Shirosaki alive..."

"Perhaps we can use the human boy?" The servant asked. "Shirosaki remains bound in the chains of his enslavement...we could use the little knowledge they have of it against them."

"Possibly...but I have a slightly better idea...one I need you to carry out for me." He pulled a chess table towards himself, the black army on his end and the white army on the other side. "You must lead them to me and away from Sanctuary. They cannot reach that place."

"What do you wish of me My Lord?"

"Use what you can to bring them to me...eliminate the boy if you must, but try to use young Ichigo Kurosaki to your advantage." The servant bowed and then stood, his hood falling to reveal a pale face, green tear marks tattooed into white skin below his green eyes. Black hair was hidden beneath a helm of bone and horns. "I have faith you will not fail me, Ulquiorra Cifer."

"As you command My Lord...it shall be done." Black wings appeared from his back and he flew into the night. The man chuckled, moving a rook forward two spaces.

"Our game continues, young Prince...I wonder now how you will play, with someone growing ever closer to your pure heart?" He laughed, the sound echoing off the large, darkened walls. His brown eyes turned red briefly and he grinned. "Now then...your move...Prince Ogichi Shirosaki Zangetsu..."

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 end<p>

Lol I felt that the perfect chance to cut you all off! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~! AAnywho, review please! I'm gonna try to update more often again, I promise!


End file.
